


Friends or?

by kittymannequin



Series: Korrasami Base [12]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 04:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13069134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymannequin/pseuds/kittymannequin
Summary: Figured it was time to start posting these up here.Happy Korrasami anniversary!





	Friends or?

**Asami (4.33pm): Should I come over or do you want to meet there?**

Korra smiles at the message on the screen, quickly typing out a reply to meet in front of the venue, followed by an even shorter message of ‘ _ i’ll be the one with the star wars shirt on’  _ to which she gets a simple ‘you always are’ response.

It has her grinning even wider.

Asami’s always been the ever-composed one in their group of friends and she always took it upon herself to organize things. So when, some months ago, Korra got a text from her about the pre-premiere show of the newest Star Wars movie and how Asami’s already got their tickets covered, Korra actually had to stop her neighbor from calling the cops because she was making far too much noise shouting and cheering around her flat.

They still have a few hours before the show so Korra decides to make something to eat, rummaging through her fridge till she finds adequate sandwich ingredients. It also gives her a chance to sit down and watch the latest episode of her favorite tv show while munchin’ on food so she takes her time, relaxing a little and enjoying her free time. Days off work are few and far inbetween so Korra takes whatever she can get. 

It’s not until it’s about two hours before the show that Korra finally decides it’s best she starts getting ready because knowing Asami, she’ll be there at least fifteen minutes before the time they actually agreed upon.

One relatively long shower later, Korra’s blow-drying her hair when she hears her phone notifying her of a text.

**Bo (8.46 pm): hey u wanna come hang out with us?**

**Me: sorry no can do, going to see a movie with asami**

**Bo (8.48 pm): whaaaaaaa? omg she finally ask u out?**

Korra’s eyebrows scrunch up in confusion as she stares at the message.

**Me: uh, no? i meant as friends, why would u even ask that?**

Bolin’s message comes through a couple minutes later, giving Korra just enough time to finish with her hair. She grins at her reflection, running her fingers through the fluffy tuft on her head, when her phone dings again. 

**Bo (8.53 pm): oh um nevermind, i gtg anyway, we’ll be at the bar if u wanna meet up later**

**Bo (8.54 pm): oh and opal says hi**

Korra shakes her head and types up her reply before setting her phone back on the charger and going to rummage through her closet. She pulls out her favorite Star Wars t-shirt, the one Asami got her for her birthday three years ago, and as she pulls it over her head, she gets another message, this time from Asami.

Her lips curl in a smile just from seeing Asami’s name on the screen.

**Asami (9.00 pm): I’ll be heading out in a few, see you there :)**

**Me: see you :)**

It takes just a couple more minutes for her to get ready, pulling on her jeans and tying up her Converse, before she scoops up her phone and her wallet, takes her jacket off the hanger and slips out of the flat.

* * *

 

Korra makes it to the movies, surprisingly, with ten minutes to spare. 

Pushing aside a stray lock of hair and huffing from the lack of breath she’s managed to get herself to from her fast, paced walk there, she finally takes a moment to look around and the amount of people around her finally becomes evident. 

“Whoa.” She quietly lets out to herself, scanning around and searching through the mass in front of the large movie venue. 

There’s literally everything one could expect from a Star Wars premiere: older fans with their vintage SW t-shirts and lightsabers strapped to their faded jeans, cosplayers that always love to show off their looks at these events, parents with their overly excited kids and if she looks closely enough, Korra can definitely fish out the few odd couples that totally didn’t expect such a crowd at this. She chuckles, pulling out her phone from her jacket pocket. They were not thinking in the least.

Before taking a look at her phone, a little worried that she hasn’t yet stumbled into Asami, Korra gives one last glance around the space but trying to locate Asami is like trying to find a needle in a haystack with all these people around her. But she knows Asami isn’t really big on crowds so she unlocks her phone, hoping for at least a text message, before she’s punching in Asami’s number.

Just as she hits the ‘call’ button, she feels a pair of hands land on her shoulder and a familiar scent wafts into her space. She’s turning on her feet in an instant.

“Korra!” Asami mumbles out, a little short on breath with her eyes wide and her hair slightly ruffled. “Finally found you.” Her lips curl in a soft smile, one that has Korra’s own lips pulling into a matching smile. Asami’s grip on Korra’s shoulders tightens and she yanks her in a hug, arms slipping around Korra’s shoulders and her face hiding in Korra’s hair.

It takes Korra a moment to react but her arms slip around Asami’s waist on instinct and she’s smiling when Asami whispers something along the lines of ‘been looking for you for ten minutes’ and ‘too many people’ so she’s not really all that surprised when Asami’s hand slips into her own the moment they pull apart. 

“Yeah, big crowd.” Korra murmurs, still close to Asami as they slowly make their way around the people, trying to inch closer to the entrance. She once again feels Asami’s grip tighten so she squeezes her hand in return, smile widening when Asami turns to look at her. 

“I’m just gonna hold on so we don’t get separated.” Asami says, looking at their joined hands.

“Sure.” Korra grins. “I’d hate to lose you in this crowd, it’d take another ten minutes to find each other, at least.” 

Asami only nods in response. It’s barely a couple of seconds later when their hands separate, but only for a second before Asami’s fingers are slipping between Korra’s own and once more that strong grip is there. When Korra tilts her head to meet Asami’s eyes, she’s met with a tender gaze. 

It’s nothing new, really, and by now, Korra’s grown used to this. 

Asami doesn’t like crowds. Reminds her of her childhood too much, of all the galas her dad forced her to attend, all the school events that had people crowding her space, nudging and pushing her around, making her feel more and more uncomfortable by the second. To think that she never had anyone to turn to and hold their hand, makes Korra’s heart ache in the strangest of ways. 

They slowly make their way through the crowd, Korra trying her hardest to be patient till the very beginning of the movie. They’ve managed to push through nearly to the very entrance and they’ll have a chance to sit down before most people do. 

It takes another ten minutes of mostly random chit-chat, Korra’s sloppy jokes that make Asami smile the warmest, brightest smiles, and a bit of engineering rambling from Asami till the doors of the large movie hall are finally being opened and they’re being ushered and pushed inside from all sides. 

Without really thinking about it, Korra’s grip tightens around Asami’s fingers and it’s only when Asami squeezes back does she realize she’s holding on tight. They’re huddled close, moving inch by inch as people move inside and they slowly follow, stepping aside to find their seats in the correct row once they finally manage to get in. 

Asami spots them first and leads on ahead, tugging Korra along and grinning when she plops down, slinging her bag in her lap and smiling widely at Korra. 

“We made it!” 

“We did!” Korra replies with a wide grin and lets go of Asami’s hand to slip out of her jacket and settle it on her lap. “Seems like the crowd’s gonna get in fairly quickly, I hope they don’t take forever with all the pre-movie things.” 

Asami sighs and runs a hand through her hair, relaxing in her seat further. “Yeah, me too. I’m pretty sure every single person here is dying to see the movie and couldn’t care less about all the previews.” 

“Ditto.” Korra murmurs as she finally rids herself of all distractions, having put her phone on silent, and she leans back in her seat, her hand coming to rest in the space between herself and Asami. 

The previews and commercials indeed don’t take too long, maybe ten more minutes after everyone had come in and Korra’s already so on edge she can barely function anymore. That is, until all the lights go out, the first few chords of the famous music blast through the space and everyone joins in on the collective shouts of excitement.

She’s trying to keep her fangirling levels to a minimum but she stops repressing her feelings when Asami starts laughing at her over-zealous comments for the third time in the first ten minutes of the movie.

* * *

 

“This movie was the single most greatest experience of my life.” Korra mumbles as they’re leaving the movie hall, her hand in Asami’s, their fingers tightly entwined as they slowly make their way along with the crowd. “I swear.”

Asami chuckles, squeezing Korra’s hand. “It really was amazing, I have to admit.” 

Korra scoffs. “No no no, Sami, it was not just amazing. It was… It was… It was glorious! Out of this world!” 

“Well, technically it  _ is  _ out of this world.” Asami quips with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

Korra groans in response. “Rude.” They finally reach a bit of a clearing, the people all dispersing in different directions, and Korra tugs them towards the way they came through. “You’re just making fun of me.” 

Asami’s lips now both curl in a grin and Korra can’t really hold anything against her. She does scoff once more though, much to Asami’s amusement.

“Want to grab a cup of coffee?” Asami asks when they’re out of the building, their fingers still laced together. 

Korra brings her free hand to her chin, feigning pondering Asami’s question far too seriously. “I don’t know. I’ll have to consider this carefully because you  _ are _ making fun of me and I don’t know if I wanna have coffee with you.” 

They’re walking slowly down the sidewalk, their hands swaying between them just barely, when Asami speaks again after a couple of moments of silence. 

“What if I promise not to tease you anymore?” Her eyes glint when she tilts her head to meet Korra’s gaze.

Korra grins at her but her eyebrows scrunch up in a frown a second later. “It’s a bit late though?” 

Asami sighs, pulling out her phone with her free hand, then pushing it back inside her pocket. “Yeah, you’re right. Let me at least walk you home.” She murmurs, a little hesitantly, before Korra nods and Asami’s lips widen in a gentle smile. 

The rest of the walk is spent in silence. 

Until Korra realizes they’ve nearly reached her apartment and they’re still holding hands. She’s about to say something about it, question why they’d been walking to her apartment like they’d been coming home from a date, when Asami’s soft voice interrupts her thoughts. 

“Thank you for tonight Korra.” Asami murmurs, stopping in her tracks as they reach Korra’s building. “I had a really great evening.” She looks down before squeezing Korra’s hand softly and then retracting her own, slipping it quickly inside her pocket. 

The lingering, gentle touch is different than any night before and Korra tries to make sense of it in the short seconds that she has before she replies, but it’s a lot and Korra’s not sure if she’s reading the signs right. 

“No, uh,” She starts, memories of tonight and all the nights before flashing through her mind, memories of Asami’s warm hands in her own, gentle touches and lingering gazes and oh- 

Damn.

“T-Thank you.” Korra mumbles, glancing to the side, then down to her feet. She kind of really wishes Asami’s hand was still in her own. “I had a great time too.” 

Asami’s smiling softly, about to say something in return when Korra continues.

“Maybe we could do this again? Just you and me, a movie, maybe uh, maybe some dinner before? Drinks later?” She doesn’t really know where the words are coming from but they feel right and that’s all that matters, right?

If the way Asami’s eyes light up is anything to go by, Korra’s certain it is right. 

“I’d love that.” Asami murmurs back. “I’ll text you when I get home.” 

“Please do.” Korra says, taking a step back, not turning around. She moves to the stairs leading up to her building and stands there, waiting until Asami’s turned around and walked away and well out of her sight before she makes her way inside. 

It’s not until she’s in her apartment, tv turned on, all the lights off, with her hands clasped around a mug of hot cocoa and her phone buzzes beside her, lighting up with Asami’s name on the screen that Korra finally allows herself to think about the things she’d realized throughout the night.

She chuckles moments later. 

“How did Bo notice before I did?” 


End file.
